limitlesscbsfandomcom-20200214-history
NZT-48
NZT is a nootropic drug that enhances human memory and intelligence, while acting as a nearly perfect antidepressant and anxiolytic. Dealers claim it unlocks 100% of the brain, referencing the oft repeated myth that only “10%” of our brains are normally used. It increases intelligence to superhuman levels and results in perfect recall for the extent of its activity. The post-use crash and side effects are, however, commensurately bad, and it is this which initially prevents the FBI (and others) simply mass producing and employing the drug. Eddie Morra uses NZT to gain control of businesses as a senator. Morra has developed a shot which removes the after-effects and negative consequences of NZT use. Brian Finch also uses NZT discreetly with the FBI and assists Eddie Morra along the way. Powers When an individual takes NZT, their intellectual capabilities increase exponentially. * Hypermind: Users possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. They can process massive amounts of information. They can process an otherwise impossible number of simultaneous calculations, identify all of the variables in any situation, and instantly cross-correlate previously accessed information (including information accessed-even with minimal attention-before taking the drug). * Perfect recall: Users can flawlessly remember and instantly recall everything they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. They needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. Their brain and mind gain an unlimited storage and analytical capacity. * Instant learning: ''' Users can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge/skill and understand it fully and rapidly. They can read things at extremely high speeds while still retaining all of the information. * '''Instant analysis: Users subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any stimulus, no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand a large number of cause and effect relations. Thus deducing the path leading to any effects, allowing them to intuitively plan, analyze, and take action with perfect efficiency without trouble. They are capable of creating functionally flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly. Users instantly deduce the steps needed to succeed at any given task and execute them perfectly. * Omnilingualism: Users has the ability to rapidly gain fluency in most known forms of communication, often becoming fluent through newly available memories of prior exposures. * Superhuman Charisma: Users become eloquent speakers, orators, and story-tellers, as a side effect of the additional abilities afforded by the drug. they become infallibly persuasive and charismatic.They can usually deduce the ideal statements for most crowds. Their uncanny charisma allows them to easily take leadership role in any situations. * Superhuman dexterity: Users possesses perfect muscle control, they can perform any physical act without difficulty. They perform dexterous task with no practice beforehand rapidly and flawlessly. They can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once. They can control their own vocal cords allowing them to freely manipulate their voice * Multitasking: Users are able to perform multiple tasks at once. For example, they can replay in their head, solve a Rubik's Cube with one hand, draw a perfect copy of one of Leonardo Da Vinci's self portraits with his other hand, read through 100s of pages of documents, mentally solve complex math problems, while speaking Farsi, all without any one task distracting them from another. They can do many things all at the same time efficiently and flawlessly. * Superhuman sensory absorption: User can absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. Able to sit in a room with hundreds of television and radio sets blaring away all around him each with a different source, and they can see and hear all of it, process it all, finding patterns or specific details without any trouble. * Superhuman instincts: User possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. Able to find any solutions to any and all kind of a problems that they faces, using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. They will make the right decision in any situation, multiplying there survivability and success rate, allowing them to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. * Hypercompetence: User can easily become proficient at every task/ skill. They can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and they will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape any situation. Side Effects May Include * Memory Loss: ''' You may not be able to remember new events, recall one or more memories of the past, or both. The memory loss may be for a short time and then resolve (transient). Or, it may not go away, * '''Extreme Paranoia: '''Symptoms of paranoia and delusional disorders include intense and irrational mistrust or suspicion, which can bring on a sense of fear, anger, and betrayal. Some identifiable beliefs and behaviors of individuals with symptoms of paranoia include mistrust, hypervigilence, difficulty with forgiveness, defensive attitude in response to imagined criticism, preoccupation with hidden motives, fear of being deceived or taken advantage of, inability to relax, or are argumentative. * '''Rapid Aging: '''When Using NZT-48 Without the Booster Shot you may age at a rapid rate in appearance it is unknown whether this also ages you mentally * '''Encroaching Psychosis: '''The nature of the psychotic outbreaks are unknown * '''Blurred Vision: '''The User's Vision Becomes Blurry * '''Hearing Difficulty: '''The User Has Trouble Hearing * '''Difficulty Understanding Speech: '''It becomes Difficult To Understand Others When Speaking * '''Time Displacement: The User will "Black Out" for unclear amounts of time References Category:Drugs